


work ethic

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [191]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Crossdressing, F/M, Flogging, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: 2B is tasked with taking care of your sexual needs, but she isn't very good at feigning interest. Somehow, that just makes you like it more.
Relationships: 2B (NieR: Automata)/Reader
Series: Commissions [191]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 18





	work ethic

The first time that 2B sees you, she is not at all sure what to make of you. All she knows is that she has been assigned to relieve the sexual urges of a human, and from what she had assumed, that human would be male. However, when she looks at you for the first time, she can’t help but think she might have been mistaken in that assumption. From a distance, and even as she gets closer, she can only think of you as a girl- cute, in feminine clothing, with wide eyes and innocent features.

She has her job, so it does not matter to her either way, but she is a little surprised by it either way. Still, she is ready to serve you in whatever way you need, not having any preferences of her own. It will all be up to you, and she approaches with her the intent to serve.

“Hello,” she greets you. “I have been tasked with assisting you with your sexual tension. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice does not suggest that she actually finds it all that pleasurable, but it also does not suggest any distaste, either. It just seems empty, devoid of emotion one way or the other on the situation. You look her up and down, and already, you can feel yourself growing excited, thinking about the fun that you can have with her. Needless to say, you are pleased with what you have been given.

“I hope you like being toyed with,” you reply, and your voice adds to her confusion. There is a light and almost delicate quality to it, that would nearly suit your appearance, and yet there is still something masculine about it, making her wonder even more. But there will not be any question soon enough, not once you have truly begun to have your fun with her.

“What would you like to do with me?” she asks, not wanting to waste any time in getting down to business. You like that she is taking this so seriously, and that she seems willing to do absolutely anything you ask of her.

“I want to dominate you,” you reply simply, deciding to put it in plain terms so that she understands what you expect. “I want to flog you and beat you, to start with.”

“I can do that,” she replies, not showing much of a reaction to it. Her empty responses show that this really is just a task that she has been sent to deal with, nothing that she cares much about one way or another, but for some reason, that excites you just as much. You want to have fun with her, and you are quick to help her out of her clothes, while she seems completely unaffected one way or another by being made to get naked in front of you.

You take some time to admire her body, counting yourself as incredibly lucky to get this chance with her, and then, it is time for the two of you to finally get started. Once you found out she would be coming to take care of you, you made sure to get prepared, so you already have your flogger ready for such an occasion. Circling around behind her, you rear back with it, before coming down hard to strike her back.

For a moment, there is only silence. Then, as if realizing this is the part where she is supposed to react, she speaks in an unconvincing deadpan, “Oh, ow, that really hurt.”

“There’s more where that came from,” you reply. With that, you begin really letting her have it, holding nothing back as you strike her back again and again with the flogger, and she faces away from you, letting out false cries of pain that would not convince anyone, they are so devoid of emotion. But you do not slow down, chastising her as you strike her, with vague comments of how “bad” she has been and how she now “deserves to be punished.”

2B simply takes it all, knowing her work and knowing what needs to be done, even if she is not capable of caring nearly as much as someone in her role probably should. You like it, and like the way that she seems disinterested even when you are hitting her, like you are not actually capable of causing her that level of pain. That means that you can do whatever you want with her, that there is nothing that she can’t handle from you. If you can go all out, then you can have as much fun as you want, and there is nothing that can hold you back from that now.

Your strikes become more frequent and more fierce, putting all of your strength into it. Soon enough, you have her laying face down on the ground, where you can strike along her back and her ass, while she continues to pretend to be bothered by it, when it is pretty clear that she could not possibly care less. The more she responds in that deadpan, the more it inspires you to give it your all, getting you so riled up that you exhaust one of your arms and have to switch off to keep things going. You are so turned on right now that it hurts, and you can’t wait to do even more with her, but you keep this going for just a little while longer, just to keep having your fun with her.

“Oh, ah, yes. Punish me, just like that. Just like that, I’ve been so bad.” Nothing about her voice is convincing and still you are turned on by it, your excitement growing and growing until finally you can’t take it anymore, and you are ready to move on to something else, to keep the fun going even more. This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you.

“What do you want next?” she asks, still seeming like she could not care less.

“I want you to use your tongue to lick me clean,” you reply, lifting your arms as you speak to emphasize your point. The sleeveless dress that you wear offers her easy access to your armpits, and you want to feel her tongue in them, licking up your sweat to show her unquestioning devotion to you in this moment. She was sent to do whatever you needed, so you know that this is not something that she can refuse, and that thrills you all the more, to have so much control in the situation.

You sit back, and 2B comes to kneel at your side, wasting no time before she begins dragging her tongue up your side and under your arm, and you moan as she begins mechanically licking your armpit clean, using her tongue to get up every last bit of your sweat. You are so excited by this that you are left squirming in anticipation, and by the time that she has moved on to your other arm, you do not know how much more of this that you can take. Right now, you want her so badly that you are becoming impatient with your own desires.

Once she is done with it, you are quick to say, “Alright, that’s enough of that. You’ve proven your dedication, so now you have to fuck me.” Naturally, there is no opposition to that. Of everything that you have brought up so far, this is the one thing that she came into this already knowing that she was going to have to do. Right now, she is more than ready for that, and you will finally be able to work out all of your sexual frustrations, using her gorgeous body to do so.

It is hard to tell if she is surprised when you lift your dress, showing the slight bulge in your panties. She has had not visible reactions to anything so far, but as you pull your panties down to reveal your small cock to her, you can’t help but wonder if it comes as a surprise, if she thought you might have been a girl up until now. It does not matter one way or another; she has to serve you regardless, and you are finally ready to take what it is that you truly want from her.

You have her lay back so that you can get on top of her, pleased to find that she is already ready for you. You doubt that she is genuinely turned on- there must be some kind of feature that gets her ready for this, because you know that she has shown no signs of genuine excitement. But none of that matters, just as long as you can push inside of her without any trouble. That being said, at your size, it is not difficult to fit into her either way, but the fact that she is ready only makes it that much easier for you.

Once you are buried inside of her, you can only handle so much before you are already losing control of yourself. It is the first time that you have ever been able to do something like this, and you are so pent-up that you really can’t handle it, not when she feels so tight. With a pathetic groan, you come suddenly, and much too fast. For just a moment, you struggle to catch your breath, face burning in humiliation, and you expect some sort of quip to be made about how quick you were, how pathetic you are, with your small cock and your rapid fire.

But she says nothing. Or, rather, what she says does not fit the situation at all, as she looks at you with a blank expression and says, “Oh, ooh, that was amazing. You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

That’s right; she is here to satisfy you, no more and no less. No matter what you may do, she is going to at least try to pretend that it was exactly what she wanted, and that thought has you stirring in no time. Still buried inside of her, you murmur, “I hope you’re ready for another round.”

“Of course. Give it to me, blow my mind again,” she replies, and even knowing that you are doing nothing of the sort, you are back at it again, thrusting into her, and this time, you have a bit more endurance, so you can enjoy it for a while rather than humiliating yourself right off the bat. Her moans are fake, and not at all sensual, and you find them irresistible in their own way. Head swimming with pleasure, you give it all you have, fucking her as hard as you can and crying out for her as you do.

“Just like that, just like that, give it to me. Ooh, yes, that is so good.” Her dull, bored voice spurs you on, until you are on the edge again, and this time, when you come, you feel no humiliation at how quick it is. You managed to drag it out for quite a while this time, and you made it feel so good for yourself, even if she can only pretend that it feels good for her. You might not actually be able to do anything to properly please her, but that does not matter, as long as she is here to do her work, and as long as she continues to pretend that this is the best she has ever, or could ever have.

“That was amazing,” she lies to you, as you lay beside her, breathless, with your dress in disarray. You definitely need to rest for a little bit, but as long as she is here and as long as she is willing to go again and again, you know that it will only be a matter of time before you are hard again, and before you are ready to keep using her, until you have collapsed from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
